


Blame it on the Alcohol: Redux

by kink_tomato



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Multi, Underage Drinking, it’s crack but I mean no moreso than canon, pov is promiscuous with a fear of commitment, present tense narration don’t @ me, really just good clean fluff, underage only insofar as it’s high schoolers playing spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kink_tomato/pseuds/kink_tomato
Summary: The prompt was Rachel’s spin the bottle landing on Kurt instead of Blaine. Blaine doesn’t love where things are going...not that it’s any ofhisbusiness who Kurt makes out with though, right?





	Blame it on the Alcohol: Redux

Finn looks sort of like the odd one out, not hooked up or even moving much, just observing everybody else. He seems like he's holding it together, but there's still a red solo cup in his hand and Kurt reasons that the responsible thing is to check in with him. Seeing as his step-brother is the one who brought them and all, and Kurt has no reservations about commandeering his car (or any car really, ever, for any reason), so he should probably be prepared. "Are you not drinking?" he yells, to be sure he's heard over the music, dancing his way up near Finn's side. Blaine is pretty...occupied without him, for the moment.

"Nah..." Finn hollers back when he spots the smaller boy past his shoulder, and gives his cup a faintly rueful glance, "designated driver. What about you?"

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine," he responds, confident that Blaine is not overhearing anything he's saying right now, "can't get too sloppy." Finn looks around and yep, there he is, just off to the corner, dancing to some rhythm other than the actual music, intense and unconcerned about anyone else in the room. It sort of reminds Kurt of Woodstock footage he's seen, and if he's even considering that it might look free-spirited and endearing he must really have it bad. Because really, he looks like a drunk idiot. "Clearly he doesn't have the same concern," he quips, letting out a bit of snark, and Finn looks amused.

Blaine picks that moment to remember that there are other people and is suddenly flinging his arm over Finn's shoulder like they're best bros. Finn startles at the sudden contact, turning his head. 

"It is so cool," Blaine slurs exuberantly, "that you and Kurt are brothers!" Finn is laughing silently, and gives Kurt an is-this-really-happening? look, while Kurt bites his lip, trying not to laugh too hard either, and shrugging faintly as if to say yeah, it is, what can you do? And Blaine is still turning over the idea of "Brothers!" like it's the most incredible concept in the history of ever. When Blaine starts randomly marveling at how tall Finn is Kurt figures his 'brother' is being admirably cool about it and he ought to try and rescue him. Blaine has a pretty good vertical sprawl going on against Finn's side, so Kurt leans in a little, calling out to distract him from his sudden fascination with the quarterback.

"You having fun, Blaine?" he asks, laughing at him a little because really, he has literally let his hair down and is acting ridiculous right now. He is so going to hear about this tomorrow, and Kurt is even tempted to start taking pictures. He's pretty sure Thad would be scandalized.

"Yeah," he straightens a little, seeming to focus, but then he's yelling "best party ever!" and Kurt takes the opportunity to close in. Blaine doesn't seem to mind the switch to Kurt's shoulder, but as he tries to guide him out of Finn's personal space the drunk boy stumbles and Kurt is neither strong enough nor prepared enough to do much to catch him, getting dragged down for the ride. And seriously, as intriguing as the idea of being in a tangle of limbs with Blaine potentially is, this is just the complete opposite of romantic and there's a knee or an elbow jabbing painfully into his side.

Out of nowhere a hand appears and Kurt grabs it without looking, dragging himself up with a groan so Blaine can start sorting out his own appendages. Honestly. Was he this bad last year, during his brief flirtation with alcoholism? 

"You okay?" Sam is asking him, surveying Blaine struggling like the proverbial turtle on its back with sympathetic humor. So apparently he's extracted himself from the clutches of an emotionally unstable Santana for the moment, and Kurt glances around for her. Over near Artie, watching Brittany dance on top of the washing machine and snuffling loudly into her drink. Classy all around.

"I'm fine," he answers loudly, over the music, and just gestures hopelessly at Blaine as the other boy painstakingly rights his cup, seeming perplexed that its contents are gone.

"Dude, you should cut loose a little," Sam answers with a laugh, offering him a cup produced from...somewhere. "You deserve it." Well. Sam doesn't know about him coming to school drunk and vomiting on the guidance counselor after likening her to a Disney character. Of course he doesn't. He has no reason to guess that Kurt might be a little wary of 'cutting loose' after that experience. But he does know about Karofsky and the bullying and even took a black eye for him over it, which, even straight, Sam is a really good guy.

"Oh...hell," Kurt snaps, snatching the proffered cup and knocking it back determinedly. Sam starts to laugh, because it's kind of funny to hear Kurt practically cursing, but it cuts off immediately as the smaller boy swills the cup and chokes and gags on the sudden burning in his throat.

"Dude! That was straight whiskey! There was like, six shots worth in there!" the blond informs him in alarm, smacking him on the back as he coughs. "How much of it did you swallow?" Oh. Well. Kurt had been expecting...something mild, like wine coolers or beer. 

"Water?" he rasps, rubbing his throat a little as if he might be able to soothe it from the outside. Maybe this won't be too bad. Finn's driving and Kurt definitely won't drink anything else tonight. And aside from the burn, he doesn't really feel anything yet...he takes an experimental step while Sam has darted away to find him something non-alcoholic to wash it down, and it hits in a wave of dizziness. His memory gets kind of fuzzy after that.

A little ways away Rachel is just dragging herself off of Finn, and he feels a combination of relief and guilt, though he tried not to be tooharsh about it. He lets out a little sigh as she proclaims to the room that they should play spin the bottle, because what is this, middle school? On the other hand, he's alsosomewhat relieved that this is apparently Rachel's idea of risque. And the suggestion is met by a round of cheers, so it looks like everyone is drunk enough to just have fun with it.

He glances around as kids start migrating towards one area on the floor, to see who's going to be involved (and Brittany is proclaiming that they need a smooth surface because the floor is carpeted, and she would know because she holds an all-state spin the bottle title, which he's pretty sure isn't a thing, but it's coming from Brittany, so.) and is surprised to spot Kurt leaning heavily on Sam while the blond boy is helping him steady a cup of something. When did that happen. And what exactly is that, even.

Finn ducks past Puck, who is having a hard time getting where he wants to go with his vision doubly warped by Zises' glasses, to get close to Sam and Kurt. "Dude, are you okay?" he calls over the music, leaning down to his step-brother's level to meet his gaze. Kurt's eyes drift over his face without registering any obvious recognition, and he looks kind of gray, which is alarming because he was fine all of five minutes ago.

"Finn, I'm sorry, it's my fault," Sam answers for Kurt, readjusting him as the smaller boy threatened to slip off his shoulder. "I offered him a sip off my drink, I didn't think he'd try and down it. I got him some water," he adds, sounding contrite.

"What was in your cup?" Finn asks, still stunned by Kurt's transformation from zero to wretched in the space of one song.

"Jack Daniels. Like, a lot of it. Puck poured it." Yeah, that makes sense, and Sam had no way of knowing what a lightweight Kurt is. Finn feels bad for how sick he is definitely going to be tomorrow. Or tonight.

"Keep drinking water, Kurt," Finn encourages, and Kurt's obedient about tipping his head back while Sam holds the cup to his lips. Blaine joins their little group from whatever distraction had caught his fancy, and while clearly still not among the sober, Finn notes he's coherent enough to look concerned.

"Kurt? Hey, Kurt, are you alright?" the warbler calls, and oh god, Finn thinks...he has a nagging feeling that this is not going to end well. Blaine has already proven himself to be unabashedly touchy-feely when he's drinking, and Kurt swears he has moved on from blind infatuation to genuine 'feelings' for the boy, and Finn's not sure what's going to happen next but he's pretty sure this is one of those times where he needs to act like a brother and look out for his best interests. Before something happens that Kurt is going to regret.

Kurt, though, has pushed away the water and is now fully accepting Sam as his pillar of support, nuzzling into him. And, Finn is horrified to see, his stray hand has not only settled on Sam's stomach but is in the process of nudging up his shirt, and he looks absolutely fascinated by his abs. "You're really nice," Kurt mumbles in awestruck tones, and it's clear that here 'nice' has nothing to do with personality. Finn is extremely relieved (and a little perplexed) that Sam doesn't look freaked out at all, just really, really amused and maybe a little bit ticklish.

"Thank you Kurt...that's very flattering," he answers, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Blaine," Kurt hisses urgently, and the warbler leans in closer to hear, "I think it's Ken!" It takes Finn a moment to work out what thatmeans, but when he does he grabs Kurt by the shoulder.

"Ohhhh-kay," he states pointedly, spinning his step-brother gently back around and pulling his other arm across his own shoulders, before Kurt can try to find out whether Sam is anatomically correct or not, so that he's suspended between the two boys, looking dreamy. Finn's not sure if Blaine is laughing at Kurt or just laughing because he's drunk, but apparently he finds the whole exchange fucking hilarious.

Tomorrow Finn will be ready to find this hilarious. And it will be a long time before Kurt gets another chance to blackmail him. But for right now his main focus is keeping the molestation to a minimum, between allparties. Between the two of them, they help Kurt over to the circle that is forming and Blaine follows their lead. A wooden chessboard has been produced from somewhere for the empty bottle to spin on, and Finn wonders if anyone besides him has taken into consideration that there are two gay guys among them, and what's going to happen when the bottle inevitable lands on a guy-on-guy kiss.

They get Kurt seated between them, and he's happy enough to lean his head on Finn's shoulder, humming contentedly. But Kurt is his brother now, and he's keeping his hands in his lap, so it's cool...not like Rachel before. Blaine looks momentarily lost that there's no room for him next to Kurt, but soon finds a place to settle next to Brittany and brightens again, happy to be included. 

Sam passes the cup of water to Finn, so he can periodically coax Kurt into taking another sip, while Brittany kicks off the spinning as per her right as a champion. Apparently. She lands on Tina, to raucous approval, mostly from Puck. Who is...cuddling with Mike? And as Brittany crawls forward to a chorus of cheers to share a peck that Tina giggles all the way through, Finn wonders what Rachel's dads keep in their liquor cabinet to turn everyone gay. No that he'd ever say it out loud, because it would sound a lot worse than he means it, but come on.

Rachel is bouncing on her knees with excitement at the proceedings and sets her drink aside. "My turn, my turn!" she declares, and though traditional rules state that the one kissed gets to spin next, Tina doesn't challenge her, still giggling and now running her fingers through Mike's hair (while he is still lounging on Puck and seriously, what is up with that?). Rachel's laughing too loudly as she gives the bottle a spin, watching it eagerly, and Finn feels a momentary stab of panic as it slows, but it doesn't quite reach him, stopping on Kurt instead. 

Blaine laughs out loud and claps, and there is a lot of oooing and giggling, and apparently Kurt is paying more attention then Finn thought, because he raises his head from Finn's shoulder, understanding something is expected of him. Finn can't see his face to tell if he's embarrassed or nervous or disdainful or what, but he's moving of his own volition, albeit slowly and carefully, and Finn figures it's pretty much a harmless game anyway. He'll wait to worry until something more problematic comes up. 

There are cheers of encouragement as Kurt finds his balance and wobbles on hands and knees to meet Rachel. She, though, has been not-so-subtly looking at Finn (not very hard since Kurt was right beside him to begin with) and he has a sinking feeling she's about to turn into the slutty-to-make-another-guy-jealous drunk. And with Kurt, of all people. He's starting to feel second hand embarrassment for her before the kiss even starts.

His expectations are fulfilled when she reaches out with both hands to grab Kurt's face, dragging him into the kiss with a high-pitched squawk (his, not hers). Finn winces a little because Rachel is full on mauling his face, but a moment later he, and everyone else if the sudden silence is any indication, is stunned as Kurt's tense shoulders slacken and he presses forward, perpetuating the slide of lips and tongues (and yes, there are tongues at work) with alacrity.

Finn is too shocked to look away at first, but when he does he glances at Blaine, who is no longer applauding but watching wide-eyed and slack jawed, looking more sober than he has in the last couple of hours. Puck is the one who finally breaks the awkward silence, whooping "get it, Hummel!" and sounding strangely impressed. Blaine is startled out of his absorption in the bizarre scene and glances at Finn, whose face is twisted up in abject revulsion, like he's watching a car crash but can't look away, which is pretty much how Blaine feels. Which is weird, because, Kurt can kiss whoever he wants, even girls. 

It almost looks like it's over and Kurt is pulling away, but he's just shifting his weight, raising one arm to presumably cup Rachel's face, but he loses his balance and winds up catching himself on Rachel's right breast instead, and someone lets out a snort of laughter. The stumble was enough to break the kiss though, and now they're just staring at each other, way too close, and Kurt is still technically feeling her up. "Your skin smells awesome," Rachel tells him breathlessly, and Kurt just blinks owlishly.

"Your nightgown belongs on a pairie," Kurt answers earnestly, and finally pulls his hand away, making things seem normal again. Blaine wonders if it's possible he didn't actually realize who he was kissing? He's not particularly comfortable with that idea either; he still remembers Kurt sitting brokenly on a cold cement step confessing how he's never had a real, consensual kiss, and he doesn't like the idea of him making out randomly in a drunken stupor with anyone who comes along, now. "You should take it off," he adds.

"Yes! Take it off!" Puck agrees, cheering, in a completely different tone, and Finn and Lauren are both quick to tell him to shut up, while Rachel scrambles backwards to her spot.

"So is Kurt straight again?" Brittany asks seriously, and she grins and nuzzles his ear when Artie pulls her in a little closer.

"Go on and spin it, white boy." Mercedes instructs, because Kurt seems to have forgotten where he's kneeling. Finn doesn't quite look like he's over his heart attack yet as Kurt focuses and spins again, the quarterback watching anxiously to see where it will point. When it lands on Puck, they both look alarmed. Kurt is like, frozen, deer in the headlights alarmed, and Blaine has an urge to jump in somehow and save him, but Finn speaks up first, letting out a forced sounding laugh.

"No big deal, just spin it over again-" but Puck cuts him off, after assessing the situation and seemingly reaching a conclusion and assuming a defensive posture.

"Shut up Hudson, Puckzilla does not back down from a challenge. It's not his fault I'm too much of a stud to only attract one gender. C'mere, twinkles." The wariness in Kurt's eyes is driven out by a huff of indignation as his eyebrows shoot up incredulously.

"Oh my god, Puckerman. If you want out of the closet just say so, because if you think I have yearnings to visit your Narnia, you're delusional." Kurt's slurring a little but his snark transmits loud and clear, and he gets a few cheers and Blaine finds himself grinning madly. But the punk isn't backing down, jutting his chin out a little with a smirk.

"Isn't that like the fawn calling the...lion...snow...hey, you're the one macking on Rachel and copping a feel. You're not scared to get a little action from a real man, are you?" And, wow, Blaine is so distracted trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a jock is harassing Kurt with an accusation of not being gay enough, he misses the way the other boy narrows his eyes and sets his jaw, until Kurt actually starts crawling towards the guy. He shoots a look at Finn, hoping he's going to put a stop to this, because it's really not fun anymore, and the people who are still clapping and catcalling, what the hell is wrong with them?

Finn is watching with horrified fascination, and isn't moving, and Blaine isn't sure how to stop the game, when he hears Rachel's voice cutting in. "Don't listen to him, Kurt. You don't want to kiss Noah anyway, unless you want your tonsils out. He's awful."

"Hey!" Puck protests, but Lauren pulls his head down to rest on her ample bosom and he seems to be done goading.

"Let's go up to my room! I'll take off my dress!" and Blaine chokes a little, because...well, he's not sure why, exactly, it just seems like there's something really wrong with this idea. And there shouldn't be, even if Rachel is phrasing it poorly. Because Kurt is gay and doesn't care about seeing girls in their underwear, and he is ninety-nine point nine percent sure Rachel means change her dress and Kurt loves dressing people up. Except they were just making out. And even so, it's not like Kurt is his boyfriend and he has any say in who he messes around with...

Finn looks pretty torn about the situation as well, but Rachel is already on her feet and Kurt is reaching to let her help him up, and on impulse Blaine blurts out, "Kurt...I don't feel so good." Kurt's made it halfway up, one foot planted on the ground and one knee own, holding onto Rachel's hands and when he stops there it almost looks like he's proposing. But he's looking at Blaine instead, and managing to look haughty and foggy at the same time, which is a cute combination.

"I'm not surprised...you've had way too much to drink..." Blaine just opens his mouth at that, with no clever response forthcoming, because has Kurt seen himself? Finn saves him though, standing up and stepping over to haul him up by his arm.

"Yeah, Kurt, we should probably get him back to the house before he starts upchucking." Blaine is a little affronted by the treatment, but appreciates where Finn is going, especially because Kurt is nodding, Rachel forgotten as he lets Finn help him up as well. Blaine finds he can walk on his own as long as he takes his time, but Kurt is wobbling so badly that Finn pulls his arm across his shoulders, taking most of his weight himself.

"Blaine needs to stay over...he can't drive home like this..." Kurt murmurs, sounding tired as they leave the party and the noise behind.

"Yeah, well...I'll get some extra blankets and stuff and he can sleep it off on my floor. Not yours," he adds pointedly when it seems like Kurt is about to say something. The edict elicits a sleepy whine of protest, and all of a sudden Blaine isn't so bothered by the prospect of spending the night on a hard floor probably littered with dirty laundry and general refuse. He's feeling a lot more cheerful.


End file.
